little do you know
by sharingstories2
Summary: So as he watched her stand up to her demons his heart swelled because no matter how broken she was, she was always his sunshine *based off girl meets Riley's world
1. Chapter 1

**_Little do you know  
How I'm breaking while you fall asleep  
Little do you know  
I'm still haunted by the memories  
Little do you know  
I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece_**

She knew that it wasn't his fault, she hadn't told him. Yet she knew that as he slept she'd receive even more messages and they would crush and destroy her spirit, bit by bit. She knew that the following morning she would wake up and try to remind herself why she even bothered. Sometimes she couldn't.

 ** _Little do you know_**  
 ** _I need a little more time_**  
 ** _Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside_**  
 ** _I've been holding back for the fear that you might change your mind_**  
 ** _I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight_**  
 ** _Little do you know_**  
 ** _I need a little more time_**

She's held captive by her own fears, her own mind. It wasn't like she wasn't ready to forgive her bully, she'd already come to the conclusion that her bully must be pretty upset if she felt the need to make Riley's miserable, yet to forget?. Forgetting was harder, the damage and words were still there. Words that no matter how hard she tried were permantly ingrained into her brain.

 ** _I'll wait, I'll wait  
I love you like you've never felt the pain,  
I'll wait  
I promise you don't have to be afraid,  
I'll wait  
The love is here and here to stay  
So lay your head on me_**

When Lucas found out he held her as she cried, she told him they couldn't be anything more than friends because he was worth so much more than her. He said he'd wait. When she told him what her bully said he had tears in his eyes, he loved her but she didn't lover herself. So he said he would make sure she was never to be afraid again. He did.

 ** _Little do you know_**  
 ** _I know you're hurting while I'm sound asleep_**  
 ** _Little do you know_**  
 ** _All my mistakes are slowly drowning me_**  
 ** _Little do you know_**  
 ** _I'm trying to make it better piece by piece_**

He knew he'd hurt her, when he didn't tell her about what happened in Texas. Yet although that mistake weighed heavily on his shoulders what hurt more was knowing that she couldn't come to him. He knew that whilst he slept she was hurting, it was obvious. So he solemnly swore to help her repair, he owed her that much.

 ** _Little do you know  
I, I love you 'til the sun dies  
Oh wait, just wait  
I love you like I've never felt the pain,  
Just wait  
I love you like I've never been afraid,  
Just wait  
Our love is here and here to stay  
So lay your head on me_**

He loved her that much was obvious. So as he watched her stand up to her demons his heart swelled because no matter how broken she was, she was always his sunshine.


	2. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
